Somnium Vitis
by Valasania the Pale
Summary: Over the course of two chilly midwinter weeks, Hermione, Luna, and Harry all become acquainted with greenhouse eleven and each other following the devastation of the Blood War. Contains vine sex, masturbation, femslash, and a threesome. If you don't like any of these, don't read. If you do, read on.
1. Chapter One - Hermione

**_Well, this will be my first foray into the vast world of writing smut for fanfiction. For the record, I blame my peers on a forum-that-shall-remain-unnamed for corrupting me. I hope they at least enjoy this. Read and Review, so I can keep this up!_**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, and is not in any way meant to be disrespectful towards the original material or the original author. I derive no profit from this work, and only seek to broaden my writing skills in preparation for the day I begin writing my own works

x_0_x

 _"_ _Somnium Vitis; A plant with innate magical properties which center on causing intense dreams by transition of airborne spores and secretions. These mediums have addictive qualities which the average witch and wizard ought to be highly cautious of when harvesting the plant, and when ingesting any potion using byproducts of the plant. The Somnium Vitis plant has self-perpetuating instincts which cause it to attract outside animals [and people] in order to establish a symbiotic relationship to aid in its own growth. The vine can be used in many ways, the most common of which is by crushing and diluting the spores for use in potions, the most common of which reverses the effect for Dreamless Sleeping draught…"_

' _Magical Botany, the Herbologist's Guide to Herbology' by Mercurius Saltus_

 _x_0_x_

Chapter One; Hermione

Sometimes, Hermione didn't understand her personal desire to succeed in every field she possible could. While it did give her immense personal satisfaction, it also had the unfortunate tendency to lead her into situations like today; working in greenhouse eleven on a favor for Professor Sprout.

Of course, she could have claimed to have other things to do; any teacher would believe her after all, but Hermione just didn't think that would be right. Thus, here she was; replacing fertilizer for a variety of exotic plants, all of which had enough of their own idiosyncrasies to frustrate Xenophilius Lovegood.

Sometimes, Hermione hated her personal desire to succeed in every field she possibly could.

Turning to grab the sack of fertilizer, she straightened her spine from where she'd been kneeling over a tiny Polish _Glupia Mazwa Maku_ plant, which spat seeds pitifully at her. Hefting the sack over her shoulder, Hermione wiped a small trail of sweat which dripped down her brow from the exertion of dealing with each specimen for the last hour.

' _You'd think that carrying seven textbooks every day up and down seven floors in the most confusing bloody castle within a thousand miles would give me_ some _endurance, but noooo,_ ' she bitterly lamented, making her way back towards the entrance.

To her irritation as she neared the door, the greenhouse would not be letting her go easily. Along the way she felt her ankle seized by a greenish vine stretching out from its pot on the table. Immediately shying away, Hermione yanked her foot out of the tendril's reach.

In retaliation, another vine shot out towards her, small seed pods hanging precariously from the plant. As soon as it got within three feet of her face, the pods burst open, showering her in a cloud of spores which left her light headed as she breathed them in.

Maneuvering herself away from the cloud, Hermione crossed the open space between her and the door and set the bag down out of reach of the vine, making no more out of the event.

Before she exited, she took a moment to glance at the tag on the vine plant, noting the brief title, ' _Somnium Vitis'_ and resolving to look it up sometime in the future, before she left to go study for Transfiguration.

x_0_x

That evening, Hermione took time to try and cheer up her longtime best friend Harry, who had been sinking deeper into depression since their return to Hogwarts. For the first time in his life he had been experiencing the lack of risk of imminent death by a maniacal psychopath, and it had really only served to shake Harry's already precarious grasp of society and how it functioned.

Sadly, the death of his parent's murderer hadn't served to embolden her perpetually moody friend, but instead had left him feeling bereft of purpose even while the wizarding world around him swiftly decided to shunt him into ignominy following the end of the final Death Eater trials.

The wizarding world was fed up of the Blood Wars. The perpetrators were quickly moved through the judicial system and into Azkaban [or through the Veil], the victorious heroes were given a nice shiny medal and moved back into their normal lives, and the Boy-Who-Won was finally granted his long-held desire of simply being left alone for once.

Apparently, it left Harry feeling rather lost. Having the entire status quo stop hovering over you after seven years tends to do that.

In his time at Hogwarts, he had quickly burned his way through his school-work, and in his free time, Harry now studied Mind-Magic and how to use it. After seeing Voldemort, Dumbledore, and Snape all use the art to great effect throughout his life, it seemed a potent challenge for him to fill his time with.

Since then, Hermione had resumed her role as his closest friends [which she had never really left in the first place anyways]. Thankfully, her efforts tonight were not entirely in vain. Harry smiled gratefully at her attempts to lift his spirits. Following the war, the Golden Trio had suffered a hit when Ron had forgone returning to Hogwarts, instead deciding to pursue a position at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes alongside George. After their brother Fred had died, George had been a wreck and the shop nearly died a premature death before Ron had stepped up to take both the business and his brother in hand and keep them from spiraling into destruction.

Molly Weasley, when she could put aside her grief at the death of her son, had confessed to feeling incredibly proud of her wayward sixth son.

As a result, Harry and Hermione had grown closer to each other in the wake of Ron's departure. Neville and Luna had also become extremely close friends to the pair, although neither had the same depth of history that Harry and Hermione had with each other. Ginny was, like the rest of the Weasley clan, still pulling herself together, but she also remained a close friend.

Hogwarts as a whole seemed a cleaner and purer place, ironic as that might seem. There had always been an underlying tension to the institution; one that was unable to be purged through the finest efforts of Hogwarts' greatest professors. The battle had served to finally relieve that tension, much like an infected wound might be cut open to let out the corruption. The pureblood agenda had exhausted itself, and its paragons now lay dead or sat rotting in prison.

Not that any of that was on Hermione's mind when she made her way back into the dormitory, which was far quieter than it had been throughout her school career. Lavender's death by Greyback left Parvati without her usual gossip partner and best friend, and left the rest of the dorm feeling empty, as though her absence was a physical presence looming.

' _More ghosts than Nick haunt Hogwarts now,'_ mused Hermione dimly, realizing she was still stuck reminiscing.

Going through the motions of her nighttime ablutions, Hermione shrugged off her robes and pulled off the rest of her clothes, leaving her pale form exposed to the chilly air of the dorm.

Examining herself as she had every night since her third year, Hermione took note of the developments she had undergone over the course of her life. Of course, there were the obvious results of her gender and age; she was well-endowed in the chest, although she would never have as massive a bust as girls like Susan Bones.

There since late fifth year, a long, pale scar snaked its way down from just below her collarbone to just next to her naval, while along the inside of her forearm was carved in pale, upraised tissue the word 'MUDBLOOD.'

There were additional smaller scars that littered her form from her various misadventures with Harry throughout their schooling and the horcrux hunt, but she didn't mind them. Each scar showed just what she had endured to get where she was now; how great her resolve to uphold her values was.

The prize she bore from Bellatrix's interrogation within Malfoy Manor held particular pride for her. The torture she had undergone for that single hour had been the single most excruciating experience of her life on a physical level. She had never cracked though, and now she stood proud and victorious while Bellatrix was dead.

 _'_ _Victory is victory. Dead is dead,'_ mused Hermione dryly as she climbed past the hangings of her four-poster, slipping under the heavy covers and settling snugly away from the cold. The fabric felt wonderful against her bare skin; whatever is said about comfort charms, Hogwarts robes were still itchy!

x_0_x

 _Later that night_

Hermione awoke with a jerk, panting harshly, her face flushed.

Quickly cataloguing what had happened to her, she took note of what she immediately knew;

First; she hadn't had a nightmare; there was no panic associated with the dream she'd had.

Second; the dream she had experienced had been intense; she could feel the effects spreading through her body in a warm haze.

Third; her inner thighs, and the apex between them were absolutely soaked. Upon closer inspection, she noted that the sheets were similarly ruined, and the heady scent of her own arousal made her pulse flutter.

Hermione was no stranger to the occasional wet dream. While her life _was_ abnormal by most standards, she was still a developing teenage girl, and was by no means asexual. She, like she suspected her dorm mates of doing, had spent many an hour over the years exploring her body to learn exactly how she ticked.

As a result, Hermione made a snap decision on what to do, deferring to years of personal experience and trial and failure;

Her hand plunged between her slick thighs, and she spent the rest of the night bringing herself past the point of ecstasy until she finally passed out in a haze of satisfaction.

The next morning, Hermione was very aware of the fact that her legs and sheets were a sticky, uncomfortable mess. Last night's activities had been spontaneous, meaning she had not had the opportunity to prepare and keep herself relatively sanitary.

She resigned herself to a long, uncomfortable morning until she cleaned up.

x_0_x

The next three nights, Hermione had similar experiences; waking from an intense dream soaking wet and horny, and was only able to fall back asleep once she had quenched the fire that had established itself in her core.

Increasingly, she became aware of what occurred in the dreams she had. Images of being bound by some smooth shackle, suspended a short ways above the ground, whilst something long and dexterous plunged in and out of her drenched core whilst she thrashed about.

As her memory of her unconscious encounters became clearer, Hermione reflected that she had never heard her voice raised to such a wanton pitch, and she was forced to begin applying liberal privacy charms to her curtains.

Other details also made themselves known; a gentle ray of silvery moonlight nearby where her encounters occurred, the earthy smell of various plants and soils around her, and the room began to manifest itself into a rectangular area lined with tables.

Little of this mattered to Hermione however. As the dreams continued, her mind continually persisted in drifting off, back towards the subject of her fantasies. She found that with each passing night, it would take longer for her to satisfy herself as the burning itch she experienced throughout her core refused to be sated by fingers alone, desiring to be plundered instead by the subject of her desire.

On the fourth night, Hermione woke to find herself not in her bed, but instead sleepwalking through one of the halls. Quickly coming to her senses, she breathed a sigh of relief in realizing she was wearing a robe, before groaning and sagging forward as raw desire gripped her body.

As her hand drifted towards her core to relieve tension, she let her mind turn towards what she had just dreamed.

This time, she could remember clearly where she was, and what was indulging her so well. Her environment was recognizable as greenhouse eleven. In the dream, she had found herself suspended a foot in the air, hanging from vines which had wrapped themselves snugly around her shoulders down to her forearms, where her hands gripped the end of the vine in a death grip. Lower on her body another two had wrapped themselves snugly around her thighs, preventing her arms from tiring out but not keeping her from thrashing and arching her spine as she was very roughly penetrated by yet another vine.

A shiver rippled across Hermione's body that had nothing to do with the chilly night air. Where once she might have reflected that this kind of fantasy was certainly not the norm for her tastes, by this point she was so desperate to achieve the satisfaction her dream self was receiving that she was quite happy to not give a damn.

Withdrawing her now slick hand from her equally drenched core, Hermione altered her course, heading directly towards the greenhouses with quick, determined strides, her thoughts cloudy save for the singular desire to surrender herself to the plant which now captivated her.

In a small corner of her mind, her logical, rational-self realized that this was the same vine which had grabbed her earlier in the week. It further concluded that whatever was happening to her was probably the result of the spore cloud she'd been engulfed by, and that she should probably go to Professor Sprout to put herself to right.

Her rational self was promptly silenced by carnal desire, shoved into a corner of her sub-consciousness, and ignored entirely.

Distantly, Hermione realized that she had reached greenhouse eleven. Her body shook underneath the robe she had had, her nipples already pebbled from the cold which now forced her to realize that she was outside during the winter in _Scotland_.

One further warming charm and she was able to happily ignore logical thought again.

Opening the door, Hermione nearly staggered as the earthy aroma of her most profound fantasy filled her senses, a new wave of moisture making itself known to her by making her inner thighs slick.

In a daze, Hermione stepped over to the table holding a heavy pot, proudly labelled _Somnium Vitis_ , her thighs sliding together without a hint of friction.

' _Dream Vine,'_ Hermione translated dimly. Hardly able to concentrate on anything besides that, she stretched her hand out to the vine, willing it to finally grant her the carnal release that nearly consumed her.

Hermione did not have to wait long. As soon as the tips of her slender fingers brushed the smooth vine, its tendrils surged towards her, wrapping around her form and slipping underneath her robes.

Not bothering to suppress a moan of delight, she let the robe drop, leaving her naked form bare to the night air as the vine snaked its way around her arms and legs, hoisting her up into the air, while further vines advanced towards her.

Hermione hungrily arched her body towards the next vines to touch her, willing them to show her some mercy and grant her relief from the burning pyre that had taken residence deep within her core. Two of them surrounded her waist, wrapping themselves up her stomach, past her naval, all the way up to her pale breasts, which they further encircled.

Smaller tendrils quickly followed the larger and began to tease her; two began to tease her aching nipples, causing her to thrust her chest into the night air to make them more prominent, while others began to slide across the porcelain expanses of flesh untouched by the thicker vines holding her up.

The night air became thick with the sounds of Hermione's delight; low moans quickly became breathless and throaty, before morphing into high keens as another thicker tendril finally ceased to tease the apex of her thighs and instead plunged deep within her slick center, the smooth penetration of the vine not encountering any resistance due to the sheer amount of lubrication it worked with.

Hermione's thrashing increased to match the tempo of the vine, and soon she was bucking her hips and causing it to smash against her cervix, sending shivers up pleasure racing up and down her deliciously arched body.

Another tendril made itself known to her by caressing her lips, and Hermione, eyes wide open and dilated surged forward, engulfing the vine with her mouth and lashing it with her tongue, too deeply debauched to care about what was happening to her.

The vine easily matched her movements, exploring her mouth whilst secreting a strange, slightly bitter liquid that nonetheless caused Hermione to begin trying to swallow with fanatical fervor. Whatever it was, the liquid inflamed her body, seemingly increasing her pleasure tenfold, making her want more of it.

The tendril currently dominating her mouth quickly wrapped around her tongue, which continued to try to sample every drop of the delicious liquid it could.

Similarly, the tendril currently penetrating her core so wonderfully also appeared to secreting the liquid, causing Hermione to conclude vacantly that it must be absorbed through flesh instead of necessarily being ingested, as the effect of increasing her arousal was not at all inhibited by the fact that such liquid was be secreted deep within her vagina.

For the first time that night, Hermione's existence suddenly shattered as her entire body tensed with orgasm as a deep, guttural scream made its way into the night air from somewhere deep within her throat. The tendrils within her did not acknowledge this fact, and continued to plunge into her convulsing body while she struggled to deal with the overwhelming stimuli by simultaneously clenching every muscle she knew she possessed [and some she didn't], moaning wildly, and then, when she regained some control of her actions, bucking her hips even harder against the invading tendril.

Time went on, and soon exhaustion began to make itself painfully known as her hips no longer proved able to continue their frenzied movements. As the rest of her body slowly began to become numb with exhaustion, Hermione felt herself lowered to the ground, although she was not yet released entirely.

For a while, she simply relaxed bonelessly as the tendrils inside her slowly thrust within her, reveling in the delightful sensation while suckling contentedly on the vine still in her mouth.

Without warning, the tendril in her mouth was withdrawn, and after a few final movements, the vine left within her core pulled itself out of her, unravelling itself from where it had wrapped itself around her legs.

A small stream of fluid leaked out of her core; in the time that the plant had been pleasuring her it had secreted more than enough to let her feel it sloshing within her while she moved, although she harbored no fears on whether she ought to feel worried; plants and humans were simply not genetically compatible.

Feeling her womb bloated by the substance was also quite the gratifying feeling.

Hermione sighed at the erotic sensation of the slick vine sliding down her legs, unable to muster the energy to even tense her muscles. For the first time in days the unquenchable fire that had consumed her thoughts was entirely put out, and as her body finally began to force her heavy eyelids closed, she and her logical mind both came to the obvious conclusion that she would be returning to greenhouse eleven quite often.


	2. Chapter Two - Luna

_"…_ _The Somnium Vitis plant is well-noted for its ability to thrive once it has established a symbiotic link between itself and another organism. Some varieties have been known to grow to such sizes that they begin to attract more of these organisms to establish further links…"_

' _Magical Botany, the Herbologist's Guide to Herbology' by Mercurius Saltus_

 _x_0_x_

Chapter Two; Luna

Luna Lovegood had decided that she loved to wander the dark halls of Hogwarts at night.

Her early childhood was characterized by her sneaking out with her mother under the moonlight to gather long blades of grass and flowers to weave into baskets and wreaths. At time the pair would sneak off to where the nearby stream deepened into a comfortable bathing pool, and the two of them would spend the evening talking about inane topics while marveling at the shimmering waters turned to molten silver under the moon's gaze.

When Luna arrived at Hogwarts, her nighttime wanderings were distinctly less sentimental – or voluntary – as her housemates had taken to shoving her out of Ravenclaw tower at night so they wouldn't have to listen to her talk at them.

When she realized this would become a regular occurrence, Luna decided she loved to wander Hogwarts at night; if she didn't then she would simply feel hurt.

She often did this; when her classmates began to bully her, she'd turn their actions into a positive. It let her go through life at Hogwarts without feeling too defeated.

Sometimes it still hurt her. At night, when she finally curled up asleep behind a suit of armor she felt incredibly lonely as she shivered from the chill air.

Recognizing this, she left a blanket behind that suit of armor. When she curled her petite hands around the warm fabric she felt far more at home than she ever had in the dorms.

Lately, her life had taken a turn for the better. Her first three years at Hogwarts had been nothing but isolated. Noticing that people had stopped listening to her chatter, Luna began honing her skills with her now-legendary non-sequiturs, forcing people to start paying attention to her to figure out what the _hell_ she was one about on that particular day.

Watching even the normally unshakeable Professor Flitwick gape at her while trying to process what she was saying was immensely satisfying for her. The rapport that quickly established itself between the two of them became a thing of normality for Luna; something she cherished far more than almost anything else at Hogwarts.

Then her fourth year came, and Luna finally met the people who would quickly assume their places as her closest friends.

Harry – strong, brave, intensely loyal to his loved ones. Luna felt safe near him, and knew that he would do anything for her if she asked, just as she would return the favor.

Ron – insensitive [but not unreasonably so – prattish, more like], and brave in his own right, nowadays he demonstrated deep loyalty and perseverance towards his family while they faltered around him. Luna often wondered why he hadn't been sorted into Hufflepuff.

Neville – Brave, powerful, determined, fierce; Neville had truly bloomed into a truly intense figure in Wizarding culture. The renown he had gained by leading the resistance efforts in Hogwarts and his skill in the Final Battle had left him revered almost as much as Dumbledore following his victory against Grindelwald. Luna admired him and cherished his friendship.

Ginny – Luna's childhood friend. Fierce, fiery, and witty, Luna could only hope she pulled herself out of her self-imposed depression soon, before her life left her behind.

Hermione – Luna's role model for how a witch should act. Frighteningly intelligent, intensely loyal, unafraid of adversity, Luna knew that her brunette friend was as destined for great things as Harry and Neville, and she felt determined to help all of them achieve those heights.

Luna had known since shortly after they'd met that these were the people she would know for the rest of her life, and be thinking about until the day she died. The way she had quickly been incorporated into their group had astounded her; so few had ever even bothered to acknowledge her as more than an oddity that Luna had given up waiting.

By the time the war was finished, the bonds established in her fourth year had deepened, and now all of them stood on the cusp of adulthood, ready to enter the world to try and rebuild their society from the rubble it had become.

All of this had, of course, been a popular subject for her to dwell on while she wandered the halls in her nightclothes.

Her pale, lithe body was surrounded by a thin-but-nevertheless-warm nightshirt which reached shortly above her ankles. Her delicate feet were bare, by now thankfully used to the cold stone surface, and the chilly draft that wafted past her made her tremble as it caressed her soft, flawless skin under her shirt. Unfortunately, tonight there was little else to keep her warm until she fell asleep with her blanket; only the wispy milk-white panties and the bra that covered her modesty.

Luna's ears quickly caught the sound of footsteps nearby. She hid in a nearby alcove, not wanting to run into a professor or Filch. Very few of them ever understood why should would be out at night, and the few who did just looked at her sadly.

Peeking from her hiding spot, Luna felt her eyebrows lift in surprise; Hermione Granger of all people was sneaking through the halls alone, clad only in a thin robe like the one that Luna now wore.

Curiosity aroused, Luna followed her friend all the way down to the first floor of the castle. Passing through a side-exit, Hermione broke into a run towards one of the greenhouses, leaving Luna to peak from her spot in the shadows of the doorframe.

She watched as the older girl pulled open the door and dashed inside of the building, evidently not caring about who heard her at this point from the lack of care towards the loud crash of the door slamming closed.

Luna briefly wondered what on earth Hermione could possibly want from the greenhouses, before she shelved that thought. She would be finding out in a moment.

Trotting out towards the same door her friend had entered, Luna was taken aback by the muted sounds she heard making their way through the thick glass of the greenhouse.

Was Hermione…?

Luna pulled open the door, slipped her thin frame inside, and gasped at what she now saw happening.

Hermione, currently her best friend, role model, and paragon of dignity, was suspended in the air by multiple vines. Other vines were also pleasuring her quite thoroughly, from what Luna could derive of the wanton sounds emerging from the bookworm.

A flash of heat surged through Luna. Her breathing quickened. Shifting on her feet, she felt the beginnings of dewy moisture collect on her inner thighs as arousal thrummed through her trembling form.

Suddenly, Hermione's spine arched inhumanly as she convulsed on the vine thrusting into her soaked core while a feral scream tore itself from her throat.

As soon as her thrashing stopped, the vine dropped her, and Hermione collapsed to her knees, shaking wildly from the force of her orgasm.

Luna stared uncomprehendingly at her friend, watching as she, unknowing of her audience, reached a shaking hand between her thighs to stroke her core contentedly. Her hand emerged slick with the evidence of her arousal as well as a thicker, more viscous fluid.

A low whimper escaped Luna as she watched Hermione lick her hand.

This turned out to be a mistake, as Hermione's eyes snapped up to hers, sending a thrill down her spine as she gazed into the hungry brown depths.

Hermione pounced, adrenaline giving her the strength she would have lacked otherwise as she tackled Luna to the ground, encircling the younger girls with her pale arms around her neck while her slick thighs came to rest around her waist.

Luna gasped as Hermione began to frantically devour her neck, teeth flashing and leaving a dark bruise on the pale, thin skin of her throat.

Suddenly, Luna was the one bucking wildly as arousal made itself known to her in the single most spectacular display of dominance she had ever endured at the hands of another.

Luna felt her nightshirt yanked up over her head and moaned wantonly as her stomach came into contact with Hermione's burning core. Soon, her belly was coated with a layer of cum, the soft, porcelain skin shining like a well-cared-for china set in the moonlight.

Her bra followed, ripped from her body in a wild display of strength that Luna had come to regard her lover with. Hermione's lips and darting tongue soon departed her throat and began to journey down her well-defined collarbone, leaving a continuous trail of dark bruises on the pale skin before they made contact with her round breast, causing Luna's back to arch so that her coral-pink nipples faced the ceiling prominently.

Leaving one last hickey at the very top of her breast, Hermione leaned back, regarding Luna with dilated eyes, dark and wild with lust.

Feeling her gaze, Luna strained her chest towards her lover, displaying herself, hoping to be rewarded for submitting to her partner's so blatantly obvious desires.

She was.

Hermione's mouth made contact with her right nipple and Luna's moan made the hair on the nape of Hermione's neck stand up. Still trapped below her, the smaller girl thrashed as the first wave of a powerful orgasm crashed into her, leaving her helpless and trembling in Hermione's grasp.

Suddenly, they were rolling. Momentum initiated by Hermione quickly sent them all the way over to the table where she had been raised up near early.

Confused by this action, Luna looked questioningly at her lover with clouded eyes.

The fierce look she got in return caused her to lower her gaze, and as she felt the first touch of the smooth vine around her arms, she shuddered but did not protest, keeping her eyes down under the force of her partner's will.

More vines made themselves apparent by encircling her waist. Luna renewed her thrashing as she felt more vines begin to pleasure her after moving up and around her stomach and reaching her breast.

A wild moan tore from her throat as her panties were roughly torn away and her pale, smooth core was caressed by another vine. The moan turned into a high keen as she was penetrated deeply.

Her pleading gaze stole towards Hermione, who was now in a similar position to her, although now not suspended in the air.

She was instead kneeling on the ground, her body encircled by multiple writhing tendrils which circled and teased her nipples. Quickly noticing her prey's gaze on her, Hermione's burning eyes trapped Luna's mind, mesmerizing her.

Moving deliberately towards the girl, Hermione crawled along the ground until her bruised lips were inches from the apex of Luna's thighs. The blonde has ceased her thrashing and instead focused her entire attention on Hermione, her world narrowing down to the pale pink tongue which wetted her lips.

Those lips suddenly darted forward, deftly avoiding the thrusting vine to make contact with the protruding bundle of nerves above Luna's entrance, wickedly lashing Luna's clit and sending lances of pleasure racing through her body whilst causing high pitched keens to erupt from Luna as she was masterfully played by the woman between her thighs.

Her submissiveness towards her lover briefly overcome by the pleasure, Luna suddenly bucked her hips, trying to eke even more pleasure out of the vine and Hermione's tongue, but this had the opposite effect of knocking Hermione back.

Luna's gaze was once again arrested by Hermione's darkened eyes, and the two stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

Luna felt the urge to look away, to defy the command of this minx and seek her own heights of pleasure herself.

She was mesmerized by this witch between her thighs though, and both of them knew it.

Hermione, eyes fierce and black with lust, whispered dangerously, "Don't. Move."

Luna's body was reduced to trembling, and a low whimper escaped her lips.

Hermione growled lowly.

Luna felt her body submit entirely to her lover, and when her lips with that oh-so-pleased smile once again made contact with her clit, the only response Luna could manage was to keen desperately.

Despite her deepest desire, her hips would not listen to her and remained obediently still save from the random and involuntary shivers which racked her body.

When her orgasm stole her from reality, Luna was transported to rapture as pleasure she had never known existed caused the world around her to devolve into a warm haze, whilst her own lithe form shuddered incessantly, desperate not to disobey the order not to move.

Luna was released by the vine. Dropping bonelessly to the ground, she once again found herself encircled by Hermione's arms, whilst her legs once again wrapped themselves around her waist. This position brought their slick cores together, and a renewed moan of desire was torn from deep within Luna's throat as a surge of arousal pulsed in her veins.

Their lips contacted, and Luna's submissive whimper was abruptly cut off as her mouth was dominated by her lover whilst they ground their cores together and their bodies came into contact, sliding against each other.

They were once again sent rolling across the ground, stopping suddenly when Hermione tensed in a sudden orgasm. Her mouth tore itself from Luna's now bruised lips and released a feral scream as she buck against Luna, before she dove down to where her neck met her should and bit down. Hard.

On a primal, instinctual level, Luna recognized that she had been marked, and instantly joined Hermione in a mind-shattering orgasm.

Soon, both of the women found themselves limply wrapped around each other. Luna hummed contentedly as she felt Hermione begin to purr against her neck, relishing in the warmth of her afterglow.

Their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Their thighs and Luna's stomach were covered in a thicker layer of clear, warm cum from their activities, and Luna soon felt a trickle of liquid flow past her now-hypersensitive lower-lips, leaking past the soft folds of flesh to coat the inside of her thighs.

Unwilling to untangle herself from her new lover, Luna quickly let herself fall asleep in her grasp, and too exhausted to act differently, Hermione soon followed.


	3. Chapter Three Harry

_"…_ _The Somnium Vitis plant has been studied by Mind-magic specialists for centuries in order to ascertain how the plant is capable of creating such accurate and poignant dreams in its victims. To this day, researchers the world over have only come to the conclusion that despite not having a brain or a tangible soul, the Somnium Vitis plant does in fact have a form of consciousness which can be manipulated by a skilled practitioner of the mind-arts…"_

 _'_ _Magical Botany, the Herbologist's Guide to Herbology' by Mercurius Saltus_

* * *

A week following their first coupling, the whole of Hogwarts knew that Hermione Granger had begun to date Luna Lovegood.

Perhaps, had it not been the wizarding world, they would have been met with judgement and derision. Many people viewed homosexuality as something against nature, something wrong.

Considering the strikingly Victorian-era societal expectations, Hermione found it incredibly ironic that the conservative wizarding world was shockingly liberated on the subject of sexuality.

Really, this was the result of purebloods intermarrying for generations. Homosexuality seemed to be less important in the people's eyes when there was already an issue with encroaching incest starting to eat away at society's upper class.

Cultural stagnation had to have some benefits, no?

As it was, Hermione and Luna were duly congratulated by their friends. Responding to a letter informing him of the news, Ron asked them to, " _Send some pictures, would you? You know, to cheer George up!"_

Ronald Weasley received a howler the next morning, and Diagon Alley was treated to a three minute lecture on decency and tact.

When Harry was personally delivered the news by the happy couple, however, Hermione, ever conscious of how her best friend was feeling, noticed a flash of disappointment gleam through his eyes for a second before he was grinning and congratulating the two.

When she locked eyes with Luna, she saw that her friend had seen the same look. Further conversation when they were alone led them to the joint agreement to see if they could finally bring their friend out of his unending funk.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Harry said, looking at Luna and Hermione in disbelief.

"You two are having sex with a plant. You feel like I'm depressed so you want me to join in and loosen up, and to do that you thought you would try to seduce me and try to trick me into the greenhouse, am I getting this right?" he continued.

With blood dusting her cheeks pink, Hermione nodded her head, looking into her friend's eyes defiantly. Beside her, Luna's dreamy smile had taken on an abashed tilt, embarrassed for having been caught out in their attempted 'covert' seduction.

In truth, it was probably bound to fail from the start. The seduction had begun with Hermione and Luna acting more clingy than normal. They each gave Harry a full bear hug when they saw him in the morning. On the way to breakfast, they had wrapped themselves around his arms, and after classes had passed they studied whilst leaning their heads on his shoulders.

Harry wasn't a moron, and caught on pretty fast after that. A few pointed questions saw Luna slip up on their cover story, and from there the rest came spilling out from the flustered pair.

"We really do want to help you, Harry," Hermione said matter-of-factly, fighting down her embarrassment.

While a smirk might have appeared in years past, only a single eyebrow rose on his face, highlighting his disbelief. "And I'm supposed to believe that you'd let me into a threesome not even a month into your relationship?" Harry scoffed.

"Hermione, that's the kind of stuff that a guy fantasizes about. You don't have to tease me to cheer me up, you're my friend," he finished, his lips finally lifting in a fond smile.

Hermione's lips thinned. Luna, quickly detecting the shift in the atmosphere, shivered at the feeling of her mistress's magic which permeated the air in response to her ire.

Stepping forward and seizing Harry's collar, Hermione began to drag the wizard down the hall. "Well Harry, friend or not, I've been looking forward to fucking you since Luna and I agreed on it last night. If you aren't going to respond to seduction, then I'll bloody well drag you there myself!" Hermione growled.

Following after the pair, Luna smiled triumphantly when Harry didn't resist beyond muttering to himself about crazy witches.

"So what is this plant you have called?" Harry asked them.

Luna recalled the textbook entry Hermione had shown her after she had searched through the library. "It's the Somnium Vitis plant. It's well known for its use in Dreamless Sleeping Draught, although in its untransformed state it causes intense dreams. The secretion it gives off is addictive even in small quantities, and has a reputation for ensnaring witches and wizards to leech off their ambient magic," Luna answered him.

Harry blinked.

"I know that plant, there was a long essay by a Thai wizard named Wiyyad that I read. He kept postulating that it was semi-sentient, and what that meant for legilimancers," he said.

Hermione snorted, "If it doesn't involve you cheering up in the next two minutes Harry, then shut up and keep walking."

Harry frowned at the witch, noting her hurried pace and the way her eyes had taken on a far darker hue than their normal cocoa brown. Normally, Hermione would be far more polite; not this demanding or impatient.

Glancing back at Luna, he caught her gazing at the bushy haired girl with undisguised longing, taking in her flushed cheeks and stormy eyes.

Harry cast his mind back to what he had read in that essay, and suddenly smirked dangerously as he recalled one specific passage about the possibilities a skilled legilimancers might be able to take advantage of if they were to encounter the vine.

Exiting the castle and making their way across the grounds, Hermione all but shoved Harry into the greenhouse before slamming the door behind herself and Luna.

"Legilimens."

The two girls found themselves suddenly yanked into the air, drawing delighted yelps from their lips as they breathlessly anticipated the approaching pleasure.

Hermione, currently held upside down, turned her eyes to where Harry should have been in a similar position, but frowned when she noticed that he was currently standing perfectly still, feet solidly on the ground.

Her eyebrows creased when she took in the cool smirk he sent her way.

"You know Hermione, you should have let me finish earlier. You might have learned that skilled mind-mages can take control of the Somnium Vitis plant. It doesn't really have a consciousness to fight back with," he taunted her playfully.

A soft growl escaped Hermione's throat as she realized how thoroughly she'd been had. Then, she found herself once again being held right-side up, the vines curling around her keeping her limbs held extended. To her right, nearer to Harry, Luna was in a similar position.

Harry's wand, held loosely in his hand, flicked again, and their clothes vanished.

Hermione's face flushed, feeling a pulse of arousal run through her as a quickly growing pools of molten, liquid heat began to pool between her legs. She began to struggle against the vines holding her, desperate to take control of the situation and of the devilishly teasing boy in front of her.

"Ah-uh, Hermione. You're not in charge anymore. You lost your position on top the second you decided I was going to be a part of this, and now you get to take your punishment for that," Harry told her, his voice growing deeper as his eyes darkened until the sparkling emeralds became lightless onyx.

Hermione felt a shiver run through her body; her primal desire to _take_ and _mark_ and _dominate_ stunned by this declaration.

Harry's smirk grew wider. He began to walk between the two girls, his hands tracing the pale, smooth skin of their bellies, moving up along their sides before lifting off the porcelain expanses.

He turned away from Hermione, focusing his attention on the wide-eyed Luna. Hermione felt a surge of fury wash through her.

' _She's mine!'_ Hermione snarled within the depths of her mind.

His hands began to roam Luna's body, tracing random patterns up and down her spine, rubbing along her perfectly defined shoulder blades, sensuously stroking his fingers up the delicate contours of her collarbone and throat.

Shivers wracked the blond-haired girl as his touch sent luxurious waves of heat aflame on the skin left behind by his trailing hands. Her body squirmed as her eyes met those of her Mistress', seeking guidance on how to handle this befuddling treatment.

Hermione saw her last chance to retain her hold over the lithe, thrashing blond, and opened her mouth to assert her own dominance over her.

A vine gagged her within an instant, and her incensed gaze met Harry's, who's own watched with idle curiosity as, by force of habit, she began to suckle the vine curling itself around her tongue. Her mind began to fog as the additional surge of the aphrodisiacal fluid began to once more set her nerves alight.

Harry, once again circling around to Luna's front, leaned towards the blonde's face and suddenly pressed his lips against her own. She recoiled for a moment before her arousal reappeared full-force. Her own lips suddenly reciprocated the bruising pressure his own exerted.

Harry's hands rose, meeting her pale breasts, thumbs circling the areola before his forefingers drew together to pinch her coral-pink nipples. The gasp that was pulled from her throat allowed his tongue to suddenly invade her mouth, quickly asserting dominance over the overwhelmed schoolgirl.

Luna, accustomed to submitting to her other lover, relaxed under Harry's ministrations, too far gone into subspace to register the shift in her subconscious perception of the most powerful presence in the room.

As his lips left hers, a thin string of saliva was left connecting their lips, before it lost strength and swung back to trail down Luna's chin and collarbone. Her eyes, now stormy grey and dazed, stared at him pleadingly. The sight made Harry's pants tighten uncomfortably, and without a thought he vanished his own clothes so that he was in a similar state of nakedness as the girls.

Harry gestured with his hand, conjuring a padded table in the center of the room. Luna yelped as the vines suddenly shifted so that she was spread eagled, face down against the table. Squirming as the cool padding met the unbearable heat of her chest and stomach, she suddenly stilled as she felt Harry's warm touch caress her pale, flawless back, tracing a line up her spine and making her arch upwards deliciously.

"You need to relax, my little Moonbeam. I can help you with that; just lie still and embrace what you feel," Harry told her, his voice soothing and warm.

Luna tried to glance at her Mistress, but the table faced her deliberately away from her while the vines ensured she could do no more than squirm and twist her body a few inches in any direction.

Luna felt a cool, familiar substance make contact with her back. Twisting her neck as far as she could, she saw Harry directing one of the vines to secrete as much of its fluid as possible onto her.

"Relax, my Moonbeam. You want to feel good, yes? I can give you bliss; you just have to listen to me. Relax, and don't think; just let it all wash over you," Harry soothed her, replacing the worry for her mistress' opinion with his tender smile.

Luna let her body loosen itself, trusting Harry to fulfil his promise.

His warm hands once again made contact with her back, spreading the fluid around her spine and rubbing it into her skin, making her glisten in the moonlight. His heated touch, combined with the arousing effect of the plant's fluid further clouded her mind, leaving Luna in a deep state of debauched bliss as sensuous, carnal heat thrummed through her veins and liquid fire pooled in her core, dripping past her sensitive lower lips and down her inner thighs.

Luna began to whine for more, her body beginning to crave release from the growing inferno in her belly. She mewled with impatience as his hands rubbed and stroked along her back, turning her muscles into putty and ensuring she couldn't even muster the strength to move and thrash like she wanted to.

Just like Hermione, he made her helpless with his touch alone, and the concept of Harry Potter began to cement itself in her mind as 'Master,' just as she had done with her Mistress.

As his hands massaged her legs, she felt a new wave of her own arousal soak her entire pubic region, leaving her skin soaked and glistening.

Harry's mesmeric voice once again registered in her mind. "Don't you feel good, my little Moonbeam? Does it make you wet, to feel my touch against your skin? Do you want me to show you how to feel even better?"

His voice made her feel warm and indulgent, and she felt her head nodding before he had finished speaking, her body too relaxed to disagree with the one who had elevated her to this higher state of existence.

His pleased smile appeared in front of her face, making her heart flutter with pleasure for having pleased him. Their lips met once more, and Luna moaned delightedly into his mouth as he once again began to map the inside of her mouth, tasting and enjoying the addictive flavor of him.

"I am going to release you, my little Moonbeam, okay? When I do, I want you to sit up, and then come over and sit on my lap facing me, yes?"

Luna, far too entranced to deny him, cooed softly in acceptance, and felt the vines release her limbs.

For a moment, she could only lie there in a languorous stupor, the massage having robbed her of the energy that always seemed to be present during her lovemaking sessions. This experience had been unique in that it was not simply a carnal release but a steady stream of pleasure assaulting her from the beginning.

Mustering her remaining willpower, Luna pulled herself into a sitting position, swinging her long, smooth and slick legs over to side of the table and gazing down at her weeping core. Her hand briefly drifted down to trace her puffy sex-lips, coating her digits in clear, warm cum.

Gazing absently at the hand tempting her, it was suddenly taken in the warm grasp of Harry's own hand. Her eyes met his own, and she instantly sank into a haze as the dilated onyxes captured hers. His hand dragged her own up to her mouth, grazing her slick fingers against her pale pink lips, coating them in a thin layer of her own arousal.

Hardly noticing her actions, her pink tongue darted out, capturing the sweet fluid and dragging it back into her mouth. Without breaking her gaze, Harry guided her fingers into the blonde's mouth, where she began to clean them off, humming at the flavor.

Releasing her hand, his arms moved under her armpits and encircled her back, lifting her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist while her arms did the same around his neck. Still in her induced hyper-relaxed state, Luna let her head rest against his neck on her arm, leaving her body hanging off him dependently.

Sounds of protest made themselves known as Hermione realized what was about to happen, but Luna, now deaf to any sounds not made by her benefactor, paid them no mind.

Luna felt her back meet a smooth surface, and lifted her head to gaze confusedly at Harry, who smiled at her as he settled her against the cool glass of the greenhouse wall. Settled by his reassuring presence, Luna felt her worries dissipate.

Harry's voice once again penetrated the thick, heady mist that had engulfed her thought process. "I'm going to fuck you now, my little Moonbeam. Are you ready?"

Luna smiled, her eyes wide and trusting, and nodded happily at him.

She felt her body lower a few inches, and then felt something prod her throbbing core. The touch of foreign flesh against her hot, wet sex only added fuel to the fire within her, and her shoulders bowed forward into Harry's as she felt him slide into her slick, welcoming sheathe.

A breathless, wanton moan was torn from her throat as am empty space she never knew she possessed within her was suddenly filled. Then, as he began to pull back out, the hollow feeling she experienced made her cry out and tighten her legs around his waist, willing him to fill her once again.

Harry began to increase his pace, drawing whimpers, cries, and delirious mewling from her as her mind was consumed with carnal delight as she was carried closer and closer to the precipice of rapture.

Her release came without warning. As she covered Harry's length with her warm, glistening release she keened in utter bliss. His harsh pounding continued through her orgasm, lengthening it and introducing her to multiple aftershocks as her now-hypersensitive core was subjected to his delicious machinations.

His panting came hot against the length of her neck as he thrust against her. Right as she felt the world shatter around her once again, she was driven harshly against the wall as his cock, the head lining up perfectly with her cervix, began to throb and swell rapidly. Multiple jets of achingly hot cum impacted against her slick, eager insides as her center frantically clenched and milked him for his hot seed.

Luna felt his lips trail along her neck, reaching the base and tracing the mark Hermione had left on her the first time they had become lovers.

His teeth, flashing suddenly, slashed down on the mark, instantly making Luna tense up, eyes dilating as her Master drove her to a third, mind-numbing orgasm.

As their panting subsided, Harry lowered her trembling form to the ground, where they collapsed onto each other, her head laying on his warm chest as her fingers absently stroked she slightly sweaty skin. The sound of Hermione's outraged struggles were drowned out by the affectionate words Harry whispered into Luna's hair, and the dreamy blonde began to purr, lacking the energy to overcome the euphoria currently suffusing her petite form, radiating from the comforting, viscous warmth that filled her insides.

As the other girl's protests grew though, Harry realized that he couldn't leave her there forever, and with a sigh, pulled out of Luna's tight, slick heat, causing her to cease her purring and look at him confusedly.

He reassured her with a warm smile; a smile that grew just a little wider upon recognizing that she had become dependent on his judgement just as she had been with Hermione earlier.

Accepting his comfort, Luna shifted off of Harry to lean against the wall so that she had an unimpeded view of Harry approaching Hermione. As she gazed at her mistress, who was now glaring at her Master with narrowed eyes, Luna swept her pretty pink tongue across her lips once again as she settled into a comfortable position to watch the proceedings.

Harry began circling Hermione again, caressing her body, letting his hands glide tantalizingly around her breasts, up and down her arms, and up the line of her spine, making her back arch against her will.

Hermione's eyes, dark and feral, bore daggers into Harry as he continued teasing her. Muffled snarls and growls tried to make their way past the vine in her mouth, but only managed to demonstrate just how pitifully trapped she was.

Harry, once again in front of Hermione, let his hands rest on her stomach, the rough palms of his hands on her smooth, heated skin making her pant. Leaning forward, Hermione's eyes involuntarily closed as his lips left ghostly trails of fire across her throat and up the line of her jugular vein, nipping playfully at her pulse point. Her legs began to rub against each other as waves of heat fogged her mind and surrounded her body in a lusty haze.

As Harry continued to bite and suck on her neck, Hermione's head tipped backwards, offering up the slender column of pale flesh to his mercy. Continuing to possessively bruise and mar his lover's neck, Harry glanced back towards Luna to see her avidly pleasuring herself as she viewed his domination of her former-mistress with rapturous wonder.

He returned his attention to Hermione, beginning to aggressively suck on her pulse point, determined to leave a spectacular, dark bruise. His hands began to slip down from her stomach to the hot, wet flesh of Hermione's center. A mental nudge removed the vine from her mouth and instantly had the vines encircling her legs pull them apart, making a tortured hiss escape her as the cool night air assaulted her blazing heat.

Calloused fingers began to run up and down her inner thighs, parting the thick coat of transparent, warm cum to slide towards where her legs met her hips, avoiding the fleshy, twitching mound even as Hermione began to thrash and squirm, desperate for his touch.

His lips withdrew from her pulse, noting the large, prominent purple mark left there with a distinct sense of triumph. Letting her head fall back down, Hermione's eyes, fogged over in clear desire, met his own, this time devoid of a glare.

Her voice, hoarse and throaty, implored him; "Harry….please, fuck me already."

His intense gaze captured her own, the force of it enrapturing her consciousness and not letting her look away. "If I do," he saw lowly, "You will submit to me. Luna is ours, but you are both mine. You became mine the second you brought me here."

Rebellion sparked within her eyes, before it was once again overtaken by ecstasy as two of his fingers suddenly plunged into her needy heat. "Yes! Yes! I understand, now fuck me Harry!" Hermione cried out, incapable of further defiance as pleasure lanced throughout her body, making her twist and writhe.

Her body was suddenly weightless as the vines dropped her, before her shivering form was enveloped in Harry's strong grasp.

His tongue traced a circle around an unmarred, perfectly pale spot where her shoulder met her neck – almost exactly where they both had marked Luna. "When you cum, I am going to bite you here, and you will be marked mine forever, 'Mione," Harry informed her, sending a shudder throughout her body as it anticipated the painful gratification such an act would provide.

Her blazing heat was suddenly invaded by his heated length, making her cry out in delight as she experienced relief paired with an insatiable craving for further bliss. She began to savagely impale herself onto his hard length, screaming and howling as she indulged herself with the depths of her carnal delight.

Harry matched her pace, thrusting and plunging himself into her slick, clenching heat as he layered bites and nips along her collarbone, peppering her upper body with varying shades of possessive bruises, making sure to track the progress of her release to time his claim on her perfectly.

It didn't take long, Hermione's savage pace combined with the teasing she had already received ensured she was not going to last more than a short while, and as he felt the first fluttering of her core, he began to push even harder, flipping them over so that she was on her hands and knees.

Hermione's cried began to devolve into croaked moans and whimpers as her throat began to protest her caterwauling. As Harry's lips began to once again trace the untouched spot on her neck, Hermione felt a shiver of desire course through her.

When he nipped her lightly – not enough to even bruise – her arms gave out.

Their brutal coupling continued until Hermione finally could not take it anymore, and her core seized Harry's cock in an unbreakable vicegrip, clenching him and demanding his seed. Intent on fully dominating her, Harry obliged, filling her with searing heat and making her scream her delight into the night air.

Through the haze of ecstasy, Hermione registered Harry's lips leaving her neck, before his teeth slashed down, breaking skin harshly enough to scar, marking her like Luna had been.

Her entire body froze, her eyes wide and glassy and her mouth opened in a silent scream as the entire world stopped around her in the single most intense moment of her lifetime.

Quickly coming out of it, Hermione only faintly recognized her core continue to milk Harry's cock until her womb was filled with his liquid heat. She only barely acknowledge when he slipped her into a robe and picked her up bridal-style. When they arrived back at the Gryffindor dormitories, she didn't even register the fact that Luna had followed them both until she snuggled into her side as they all lay under the covers.

When she finally returned to reality, Hermione only took a few moments to process the entire night before a wide, beatific smile split her face before she tugged her pet into her side, sighing happily at the extra heat before she hugged her master's arm against her and settled into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **My apologies for leaving this last chapter off for so long. I blame laziness, the fact that I can only write these late at night, and the fact that I have to wake up at 5am every weekday for school.**

 **At any rate, I hope you all enjoyed my first smut-fic! Like and leave a review for future endeavors. I do take requests for pairings and situations, so if you have an idea you'd like to see made, send me a PM and if I like the idea myself I may just write it out.**

 **In addition, if anyone out there wants to use the Somnium Vitis plant concept in a story of their own, then I would be fine with that happening so long as I am asked first.**

 **Fare Thee Well, everyone, and have a pleasant afterglow.**

 **Forever Writing,**

 **-Valasania the Pale**


End file.
